Reborn
by Kitty10101
Summary: Sequel to 'Crimson Blood'


**Reborn**

**Sequel to 'Crimson Blood'**

**A/U: This takes place a few weeks after Akira's death in crimson blood. P.S The little girl is only 6 years old.**

It was a few weeks after his sister's death did Ichigo gripped the shopping bag which was in his hand so tightly, his knuckles were white. He had decided to take a detour to pass the park and pay respect to his dead sister when he had seen her. A little girl no older than 6 years old was smiling in front of him, except she wasn't smiling at Ichigo she was smiling at a boy who looked her age, the said boy was holding a white flower out to her and was blushing. The little girl took the flower and said something before grabbing the boy's hand and dragging him off to the play equipment where all their friends were. The little girl looked exactly like his dead sister, which Ichigo believed was impossible for her to be reincarnated so quickly, however everything the little girl did and her personality was exactly like Akira. The only difference between his sister Akira and the little girl was the smile on her face, while his sisters smile always seemed to hold pain or looked like it was forced this little girl's smile was genuine and she looked unburden unlike his sister. Ichigo allowed a sad smile as he watched the little girl play on the equipment; he turned his back and slowly walked out of the park heading back home when he was stopped by something grabbing his sleeve. Ichigo turned around and his eyes widen, the little girl was there holding his sleeve and had a worried expression on her face "wats wrong mister, you look sad" the little girl commented. Ichigo remained frozen before blinking at giving the little girl a small smile "Im sorry, i was just remembering my sister, she died in this park" Ichigo explained, the little girl looked down and seemed to fiddle with something behind her back before she looked at him and held her hand out, inside her had was the white flower the little boy had given to her earlier. Ichigo looked stunned, which mad the little girl get annoyed "take it mister, and you can put it on your sisters grave, so you won't be sad anymore" the little girl stated before gently placing the flower into Ichigo's hand before stepping back and smiling, Ichigo looked at the flower then the little girl before allowing a slightly bigger smile on his face "Thankyou" Ichigo replied, the little girl grinned "see it makes things better when you smile" the little girl commented, and at that moment for once since his family's deaths Ichigo had smiled a genuine smile. There was a voice calling out and the little girl whirled around to face a young woman, she looked back to Ichigo again and smiled "Well my mother's calling me, i have to go now mister bye!" the little girl called out before running over to her mother. Ichigo watched as the mother hugged the little girl tightly, he felt a nauseating feeling overcome him, when a male joined the mother and little girl followed by two 4 year old twins. Ironically Ichigo realised they all looked like his family except they looked unburden and without a care in the world. Ichigo looked at the flower in his hand before gently putting it into his pocket and leaving the park and heading towards the cemetery where his family's graves were.

As Ichigo knelt down by their graves and said a small prayer he gently placed the white flower on his sister's grave and smiled, he felt like a great burden had been lifted off his heart, he now knew that his family were safe and now resting in peace, and were far away from any soul reapers. Just seeing his sister alive just once even if she didn't know him was all Ichigo needed...Ichigo looked to the sky, the warm sun casted a warmth glow over the cemetery basking everything in a pale light, and Ichigo could have sworn he saw what looked like his sister's spirt waving before disappearing completely. Ichigo rubbed his eyes and grinned, he stood up placing his hands in his pockets and left the cemetery, a small smile on his face..._He wasn't alone...his family were always with him...and he will protect them..._

**The End**

**A/U: This might be a little rough around the edges since i wrote this at like 2am, so sorry anyway Review if you like it or just want to flame, I like all criticism so i can get better with my writing skills. That's all for now Bye **


End file.
